I HATE YOU, I LOVE YOU
by himepeti
Summary: Hinata encuentra el amor después de sufrir el rechazo de Naruto, pero ese nuevo amor no le corresponde... Lemmon...drama... Los personajes le pertenencen a Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

**Un poco de OOC de los personajes sorry!**

Si la estupidez otorgara premios, créeme que yo me llevaría uno... ¿alguna vez te has sentido tan rota que te es imposible levantarte? ¿tus ojos han llorado demasiado que te arden y simplemente más lágrimas no brotan? Yo me siento como en uno de esos malos días... aunque siendo en mí son malas semanas, comenzare por el inicio, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata y tengo 22 años.

Mi niñez y adolescencia la viví enamorada de un chico, el mejor chico que pueda existir, físicamente es el estereotipo de hombre perfecto es rubio con unos hermosos ojos azules, es tan perseverante, tan fuerte a pesar de su triste pasado, él es huérfano sus padres murieron el mismo día en el cual nació en un sismo en la ciudad, lo protegieron con su cuerpo dejándolo vivo pero sólo, aun así, él siempre sonreía, esforzándose cada día por ser mejor sin embargo no fue más allá de mi adolescencia cuando me atreví a cruzar un par de palabras con él, demasiado tarde él se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga, Sakura, ella es tan hermosa, decidida y fuerte; al instante supe que no podría luchar contra ella pero lo intenté dándome un gran impacto como si fuera concreto, él fue claro al decirme "Hinata, lo lamento no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, sé que algún día Sakura me corresponderá y ese día debo estar disponible para ella".

Mentiría si no digo que interiormente estalle y la odié como a nadie, que también lo maldije a él pensando que era la idea más estúpida que podía cometer, sé que mis sentimientos eran incorrectos pero aún así mi cuerpo necesitaba canalizar todo ese dolor. Ahora entiendo lo qué quiso decirme, ahora puedo comprender el sentimiento que te lleva a esperar a esa persona sin ningún beneficio; sin embargo ese día luché contra mis lágrimas, no quería que él me viera llorar, asentí y estúpidamente le di las gracias.

No soy de malas palabras, no solía quejarme, incluso aun cuando fui rechazada por primera vez traté de pensar positivamente y ceder ante la felicidad del rubio, jamás creí que el amor era egoísta y posesivo... pero me he convertido en esto, la dulce Hinata se esfumó, me convertí en alguien que jamás podría reconocer si viajara desde el pasado, mi transición fue lenta en un inicio, después de ser rechazada por mi primer amor intenté salir adelante, enfocarme en mis estudios y cumplir con las expectativas de mi padre pero una noche todo cambió.

Llegó mi segundo amor, fue amor a primera vista es difícil de explicar porque no sabes nada de la persona, aun así quedas atrapada girando tu vida alrededor de él... lo conocí en una discoteca, salí con mi primo y su novia Ten-Ten, mientras ellos bailaban mi vista rodó por el lugar y él se cruzó, su cabello azabache y largo cayéndole en la cara su corte era al estilo emo, pero vestía un traje formal, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra; lucía tan hermoso, tan atractivo, sus ojos negros enormes, su piel tan blanca que podría parecer porcelana, sus rasgos tan finos, tan angelicales ¿cómo no iba a caer? Entonces me di cuenta que su mirada se encontraba fija en un punto, una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules en la barra, sonriendo al por mayor conforme servía tragos a clientes, mi corazón se oprimió conocía esa mirada, la misma con la cual Naruto veía a Sakura, había perdido sin poder luchar parecía la historia de mi vida.

Volví cada viernes a ese lugar durante tres meses y en cada uno de ellos logré encontrarlo, siempre vigilando a la rubia que para ese momento ya había investigado su nombre Yamanaka Ino, en algún par de ocasiones lo capté conversando con ella, las únicas donde lo vi sonreír e interactuar, aunque fuera guapísimo las mujeres que osaban acercarse a él eran rechazadas así fueran auténticas diosas.

Su suerte cayó en picada, una de esas noches la rubia descendiente de Afrodita coqueteó con un hombre pero ese galanteo era diferente fue tan obvio, el chico en cuestión era simple, se parecía tanto a mi amor con pelo azabache algo corto, grandes ojos oscuros, enigmático y con un problema que le impedía sentir empatía o reconocer los sentimientos de los demás, su nombre era Sai al parecer la pintura le ayudaba a lidiar con los problemas de interacción con los que vivía; eso atrajo a la rubia, o quizás para ella fue amor a primera vista, por ahí escuché que de buenas a primeras él le dijo que era bonita.

Ese día lo vi beber y noté su dolor, que era mi dolor ¿por qué sufría por ella si yo lo esperaba dispuesta a entregarle todo mi ser? Quería ir detrás de él y finalmente mis pasos ya no lo impidieron, me senté a su lado apenas me miró.

-Hola—Lo saludé con mis ojos llenos de emoción y asustada ante la intriga de un rechazo, él prácticamente me evaluó con la mirada haciéndome sentir poca cosa a lado de su rubia predilecta.

-¿Quieres un trago?—Asentí a su pregunta como una estúpida, emocionada ¿qué si no? Me invitaba un trago jamás hizo eso con otra chica, sin voluntad, tomé poco a poco el líquido embriagante viéndolo en su dolor, cómo la cuidaba con la mirada cada instante.

Intentamos conversar no soy la mejor persona para hacerlo, y él tenía su mente en otro lado, al final terminamos haciéndonos compañía, solo éramos personas con el corazón roto. No todo fue malo, él finalmente me dijo su nombre Uchiha Sasuke, me reveló que tenía 24 años y trabajaba en el sector de administración de una empresa creciente y exitosa, no estuvo mal para una persona que le acababan de romper el corazón.

Lo nuestro empezó así reuniéndonos cada viernes en esa discoteca, tomando un par de tragos y conversando un poco, tarde tres "citas" para que aprendiera mi nombre aunque se lo dije desde la primera vez él no podía prestarme la atención suficiente al parecer para recordarlo, solíamos hablar de nuestras semanas, nuestros gustos, nuestros anhelos... pero él siempre tenía la mirada en Ino, y ella en su ahora novio Sai.

El cuarto viernes, él se encontraba achispado había bebido demasiado alcohol cuando finalmente llegué a su lado, su mirada obscena debió molestarme sin embargo no lo hizo, cuando me acorraló y me besó los labios diciéndome que era linda prácticamente me derretí, dejándolo invadirme con su lengua, aventurándome en su boca probando el alcohol que parecía haberse instalado en su cavidad, sus dientes traviesos y demandantes se afianzaron a mi labio inferior de manera dulce y violenta, ¿cómo cosas tan distintas pueden ser irradiadas por una misma persona?

Lo dejé arrastrarme a su apartamento, el lugar era el de un soltero sin dudas algunas no quiero decir que se encontrara desordenado pero era un lugar algo pequeño y sin detalles femeninos, había un piano y una guitarra eléctrica (Otro rasgo contradictorio de su personalidad) a un lado de lo que era la sala, su habitación era pequeña con una cama matrimonial y pocos muebles, cuando él bajó la cremallera de mi vestido negro mi cuerpo estaba ya entregado a él, sus manos lo deslizaron dejándome en ropa interior frente a su cama con la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche, ser nuevamente evaluada por su mirada me hizo sentir insegura, verle apenas una sonrisa ladina no me ayudó, sin embargo con mis manos temblorosas omitiendo que por primera vez me mostraba a un hombre en lencería deshice el nudo de corbata que volvía a ser negra, él depositó un dulce beso en mi mejilla posando sus manos en mi cadera, fui más intrépida comenzando a desabotonarle la camisa gris oscura, mordiéndome el labio inferior sorprendida de la anatomía que se descubría, él era tan musculoso, tenía músculos tan bien trabajados que cuando sus ropas superiores cayeron al suelo me sentí intimidada su cuerpo estaba tan bien trabajado y yo tan simple.

Sus manos volvieron a posarse en mis caderas, sus labios se abalanzaron sobre los míos y mis glúteos se vieron atrapados por sus manos cuando se desviaron de rumbo acercándome a él, haciéndome sentir su pene erecto en mi abdomen, sólo me soltó para quitarse el pantalón y bóxer, tragué el nudo en mi garganta cuando lo vi desnudo y como un Dios ante mis ojos, después reparé que su miembro, me asustaba, era grande en todos los aspectos, grotesco si reparaba en el par de venas dilatadas y llenas de sangre, mis mejillas rojas debían decir lo apenada que me encontraba.

Parecía no llevar prisa, me despojó de mi ropa interior lentamente besando cada rincón de mi cuerpo haciéndome desearlo y olvidar el miedo de ser penetrada por él, no recuerdo como terminamos recostados (y eso que el ebrio era él) pero termine de espaldas sobre la cómoda cama y él sobre mí entre mis piernas que se encontraban flexionadas a sus costados, sus manos a esas alturas habían tocado cada parte de mi cuerpo, sus labios también, jamás pensé poder ser besada tanto y con tanta ternura y a la vez pasión, cuando lo sentí en mi entrada estaba tan excitada y necesitada que yo misma levante mis caderas buscándolo, me penetró lentamente quizás buscando no hacerme daño y no me refiero a que quisiera ser benévolo por ser mi primera vez, él desconocía ese detalle, sino más bien por su tamaño, dolió y mentiría si no dijera que fue demasiado, un dolor que me aturdió sin embargo ese dolor me recordaba que era una con él, que estaba siendo suya, mejor no podía ser.

Sasuke fue cuidadoso, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo difícil para mí pero tampoco quiso detenerse, nunca comprenderé sus motivos él la ama a ella, tenía ganas eso lo sé, pero fue tan dulce al hacerme suya sus penetraciones largas, delicadas y certeras me fueron abriendo a él, amoldándome, robándome jadeos, haciéndome sudar, comenzando a buscar más, él lo entendió porque sus estocadas comenzaron a ser más enérgicas, más frecuentes, más deliciosas... no sabría cómo explicarlo porque todo cambió tan drásticamente de pronto él salía de mi cuerpo con una maestría exquisita, con rudeza, pero llevándome al borde, haciendo que mi cuerpo convulsionara en un placer que jamás pensé que existiera, fue ahí donde él me marcó corriéndose en mi interior.

Ahí comenzamos lo nuestro, no éramos novios, pero estábamos juntos... la mañana siguiente al abrir mis ojos no me encontré con un rechazo pero tampoco con el amor que esperas después de tu primer entrega, no podría arrepentirme de haber sido suya aunque no obtuve su amor, no me lastimó más de la cuenta, es sólo que esperas más amor aunque sepas la situación. Él parecía tener jaqueca y no querer verme ni tener que lidiar conmigo, no lo culpo después de su tremenda borrachera, sin embargo en la semana siguiente intercambiamos un par de mensajes que él inició al decirme que deseaba volver a hacerme suya, no era romántico pero mi corazón latió desbocado.

El viernes siguiente nos encontramos en la discoteca, puse esmero en mi arreglo, mi corazón se rompió apenas llegué al lugar, él la observaba a ella con tal embelesamiento que un nudo se formó en mi garganta, mis pies no pudieron sacarme del lugar solo me llevaron hasta él, derrotada y con añicos en lugar de corazón ¿nada signifique?

Sus ojos negros se posaron en mí y su rostro no cambió, corrección cambió ya no tenía esa mirada de enamorado, un escueto cómo estas y un par de tragos para después escapar de ahí y terminar en su habitación, ¿por qué no me detuve? Tenía el corazón roto y sabía que él estaba enamorado de alguien más, fui egoísta conmigo misma al aceptar que él estuviera a mi lado solo para obtener el sexo que no podía tener con ella.

Deje el tiempo pasar, me senté a su lado esperando que la olvidara y él se mostró amable porque empezó a disimular que cuidaba de ella pero no soy tonta yo lo veía cuidarla, verla y cuando lo hacía era como si no hubiera otra mujer más bella que ella, es cómo si nadie más existiera para él, estando a mi lado mostraba "interés" en mí, siempre me pregunté si era genuino, porque yo deseaba engañarme, verlo amarla era desgarrante, así que era más fácil creer que él empezaba a olvidarla cuando escondía que ella era todo lo que quería ver.

Sus besos, sus abrazos, sus palabras a veces me hacían creer que era necesaria, que empezaba a colarme en ese corazón donde solo existía Ino, verlo tocar el piano o la guitarra me llenaban de una cálida sensación en mi pecho, entregarme a él cuando su día en la empresa donde laboraba lo dejaba estresado era algo que no me importaba, asistir a esa tonta discoteca con la excusa de que quería divertirse no me engañaba porque en cualquier momento sus ojos negros vagarían buscándola reflejando sus sentimientos, rompiéndome.

Seis meses después la verdad me golpeó con fuerza, yo ya sabía que era una especie de sustitución pero no sabía en qué grado, no fueron necesarias palabras, es cómo cuando lo obvio te salta en la cara, fue una confusión un vestido igual y la oscuridad... Sai me abrazó por la espalda un tanto ebrio confundiéndome con Ino, a simple vista no tendríamos nada en común pero cuando él se disculpo dijo que yo tenía un cuerpo similar al de ella, fue como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima haciéndome entender porque Sasuke me aceptó a mí en su vida cuando rechazaba a tantas mujeres.

Regresé a la mesa que compartíamos, él la miraba embobado, mis añicos de corazón terminaron de hacerse polvo.

-La miras a ella—Mis palabras brotaron como cascada, él me miró como si no entendiera que decía—Te he visto hacerlo, la amas a ella... ¡Odio amarte, odio tener ganas de ti!—Sus ojos negros demostraron una confusión hipócrita que no pude creer o bien que ya no quise hacerlo— Tú la deseas a ella, la necesitas a ella...Y yo nunca podré ser ella—Mis lágrimas brotaron con la amargura que me provocó pronunciar, porque por más enfermo que sonara moría por ser ella, tener esa mirada enamorada que Ino le provocaba, que él me cuidara con tanto esmero como lo hacía con ella, al menos con una porción del amor que reflejaba su mirada.

Escuchar mi nombre en sus labios llamándome mientras me alejaba pudo haberme hecho retroceder pero no valía la pena regresar, no cuando te das cuenta a qué grado puedes estar reemplazando los deseos de la persona que amas, no importaría, no importó en un largo periodo, pero tras verme envuelta por los brazos de Sai, llamándome Ino, diciendo que mi cuerpo de proporciones no era habitual en mujeres de nuestra raza; me hizo sentir tan usada, lo sé era usada pero no sabía en qué magnitud.

Mi corazón persiguiendo hombres que sólo tienen ojos para otras chicas no es racional, pero mi cerebro está cansado de verme sufrir y yo, sé que esa mirada anonada por Ino no desaparecerá, sé que me había prometido esperar por él, hacerle compañía y no dejarlo sufrir, pero llegué al punto de quiebre donde si me quedo voy a ahogarme en mi propio llanto por callarlo, sé que se levantó de la mesa pero también sé que no me siguió, él me dejo ir.

 **Holas nenucas! Otra historia triste, no sé porque últimamente se me dan, quizás estoy triste lo cierto es que esta vez la canción de Gnash I hate u, I love u... me inspiró, de hecho hay frases de ella en el escrito... se me hizo tan triste, ¿alguna vez han sido el sustito de otra? Yo sí por más de cuatro años y lo más irracional es que hace poco volví a caer con la misma persona y no entiendo como él no comprendió que me estaba haciendo daño, ver como la ama a ella y venir a contármelo, buscando cariño... fue cruel, pero estoy mejor, mucho mejor... Ahora la verdad no sé qué me tiene escribiendo este tipo de cosas, espero pronto tener inspiración rosa.**


	2. I hate u, i love u II final

**OOC de personajes**

 **Está dramática lo siento, no sé me pasa que escribo así... Me inspiré en la canción otra vez y en esta ocasión agregamos a Shawn Mendes con la de Treat you better y otra vez agregué frasesitas prestadas, espero les agrade porque yo casi lloro jaja de no ser porque mi hermana entró a la cocina a hacerse palomitas lo hubiera hecho xD...**

 _-La miras a ella. Te he visto hacerlo, la amas a ella... ¡Odio amarte, odio tener ganas de tí! Tú la deseas a ella, la necesitas a ella...Y yo nunca podré ser ella—_ En un inicio la escuche hablar y no tenía sentido lo que me decía, la vi alejarse y todo se esclareció.

Mi mirada fija en Ino, no me dejó verla a ella. La luz de Ino era tan brillante que la opacó.

Conforme pasan los días todo se aclara, nunca pensé haber sido tan despistado, en un inicio eso no me preocupaba, ella no era nadie solo una chica más que se me acercó en el momento menos adecuado, pensé en llevármela a la cama tenía un cuerpo tentador y una cara hermosa sin embargo su ángel de la guardia la salvó de mí, simplemente no pude hacerlo la deje ir viva y no por ganas, es algo que ni yo mismo puedo explicarme.

De hecho si ella no hubiera regresado a mi mesa el siguiente viernes seguramente la hubiera olvidado, su plática no era del todo mala, era inteligente aunque tímida, no entendía que buscaba en mí porque no se tiró encima como las demás por eso no tenía ni mi atención ni mi desprecio, quizás buscaba alguien que le espantara a los hombres que seguramente la acechaban, en realidad no lo sé... nunca se lo pregunté.

Hinata, me pregunto si ella me extrañara... yo lo hago, es raro llegar a casa y no tener a quién llamarle para cerciorarme si se encuentra a salvo en casa.

No quise lastimarla, pero sé que la jodí... Ino es especial, me enamoré desde la primera vez que la vi, nunca dude de mi pero ella es tan magnifica que de pronto me sentí pequeño, tan diferente a las mujeres que suelo ver, ella es segura de sí misma, divertida y desinhibida, Hinata es tan distinta, de hecho es todo lo contrario.

La peliazul por un lado me hizo sentir tan bien, tan en confianza que olvidé ser prudente ahora comprendo que siempre siguió mis discretas o no tanto miradas, fui torpe e idiota al no querer alejarme del todo de Ino, no había razón para que yo quisiera seguir esperando por ella cuando tenía a Hinata a mi lado, es irracional, mi cerebro no pudo procesarlo en ese momento decidido a obtener lo primero que vi, negándose a dejarme ver más allá y apreciar esos hermoso ojos lunas... los malditos recuerdos viajan demostrándome lo pendejo que fui, verla descomponer sus sonrisas y buen humor cada viernes en ese antro porque no pude mantenerme enfocado en ella.

Y es más insoportable aceptarme que me enganche de ella sin darme cuenta, no pude verlo, ¿por qué no lo hice? Quizás porque estoy acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quería, si veo las cosas fríamente seguramente Ino hubiera aceptado salir conmigo, ella me coqueteaba abiertamente, sobre su novio puede que sea un artista pero no difiera tanto de mi persona... pero jamás tuve los cojones para pedírselo, me quede relegado engrandeciéndola en mis pensamientos y menospreciando abiertamente a Hinata, sin importarme lastimarla.

Una semana lejos de ella parece ser mi límite pero no puedo acercarme, tengo miedo, los hombres no deberíamos tenerlo, es solo que tengo grabado su rostro cuando me dijo que yo deseaba y necesitaba a Ino, en ese momento le di la razón, me sentí abrumado y furioso por no tener a la rubia, y por ver a la peliazul destrozada por mi causa, sus palabras tenían lógica, sin comprenderme pensé en seguirla, tranquilizarla, quizás disculparme, llevarla a mi apartamento y calmarla, observar su monumental cuerpo ante las miradas atentas de otros hombres sobre ella me detuvo, no se merecía esa mierda, no merecía ser usada, entonces mis ojos se posaron de nueva cuenta buscando los azules causantes de la disputa, manteniéndome en el antro queriendo entender esta desagradable sensación.

Las mañanas no son fáciles, encontrar en mis chamarras servilletas, trozos de papel o envolturas de alguna salida con la ojiluna me hizo extrañarla, sus mensajes preocupados deseando saber de mí me han abandonado, algunas ocasiones me encontré escribiendo un texto que al final de cuentas nunca envié, y entonces lo entiendo, mi padre me enseñó a no demostrar sentimientos a no perseguir a una mujer, dijo que eso era malo y por eso estoy aquí parado frente a la ventana de la sala esperando que la peliazul vuelva, sin hacer nada para conseguirlo, es malo tener sentimientos.

Pero necesito su cuerpo y no solo por la actividad sexual, ese calor y paz que irradia... pero sus lágrimas me demuestran que no la trate bien, que quizás encuentre a alguien allá fuera que lo haga.

¿Seis meses? La he buscado en todos lados, ella parece haber desaparecido quizás sea lo mejor aun así cada viernes me arrastro a ese bar, a esa mesa que compartimos, la esperó aquí ¿me extrañara como lo hago yo? Esa pregunta nunca sale de mí y entonces lo entiendo, no puede hacerlo, yo la lastimé.

-Sasuke ¿sigues esperando a tu chica?—La pregunta directa de Ino me hace sonreír apenas perceptible, vaya forma de girar las cosas, antes deseaba que me conversara y ahora lo hace por Hinata.

-Mmmph—Una respuesta escueta, que ella quizás sepa interpretar.

-He oído de ella, el otro día vino su hermano con unos amigos— ¿Su hermano? Ella no tiene hermanos, nunca conocí a su familia por lo informal de lo nuestro pero sé que no tenía uno, Neji, debe hablar de su primo podrían pasar por hermanos.

-¿Qué?—Le pregunto seco deseoso de información, Ino pone un semblante preocupado que lamentablemente puedo identificar, jamás podría hacer lo mismo con Hinata y eso duele.

-¿Por qué terminaron ustedes?—Arqueo una ceja haciéndole obvio que considero innecesario contarle eso y vaya si lo es, cuando es ella el centro del meollo—Vuelve a poner su cara pensativa, queriendo analizarme.

-¿Vas decirme lo que hablaba su hermano?

-Al igual que tú la buscaba—Esa revelación me deja pasmado—Le contaba la historia a un tipo con un ridículo corte de tazón, dijo que hace meses ella cambió radicalmente, al parecer primero cayó en algún tipo de depresión pero cuando se levantó no era ella, de hecho solo buscaba hacerse daño tomando conductas de riesgo—Mis ojos se entrecierran con esa información, es absurdo Hinata es una mujer que nunca haría algo tan estúpido—No me mires así, yo solo te cuento lo que escuché... el hermano dijo que en los últimos tres meses se había liado con un tipo de nombre Kiba—Tengo suerte de estar sentado, de otra manera hubiera tambaleado y caído de sentón ¿se encuentra con alguien? Mi pecho se hace pequeño comprimiendo mi corazón, mierda—Pero cree que la lastima.

-¿Qué?

-No lo sé—Niega rápido con la cabeza recordándome que solo escuchó la conversación—Pero dijo que hace un mes que no la ve, que se encuentra preocupado porque aunque ella intentara ocultarlo le vio moretones y el tipo la controlaba... por eso andaba cubriendo los lugares, incluso dijo que su novia e incluso la hermana menor andaba en otro lugar por sí la veían.

Mi rostro expresó mi contrariedad estoy seguro, sino la busqué en los días siguientes de nuestra ruptura fue para que ella encontrara a un tipo mejor, no uno peor, quiero golpear y destrozar ¿por qué tiene que ser tan estúpidamente bondadosa? ¿Por qué no se preocupa por ella misma? ¿Cómo permite que le hagamos daño?

-¿Necesitas algo? –Escuchar a Ino preocupada ya no causa nada, absolutamente nada, un Uchiha no llora ¿por qué quiero hacerlo?

-Si ves al hermano, ¿podrías llamarme?—Ignoro el fastidioso nudo en la garganta entregándole una tarjeta, ella solo asiente y yo me alejó del lugar ofuscado.

Conduzco sin rumbo, buscando en las calles queriendo encontrarla el amanecer vuelve a recibirnos pero en una ciudad tan grande es difícil hallarla.

La suerte se ríe en tu cara, lo hace cada que puede, justamente dos semanas después la encontré, sentada en un parque nunca la vi brillar pero definitivamente ahora tampoco lo hacía, y sé que lo hacía aunque nunca lo aprecie, realmente se encontraba opacada, despeinada, ya no iba elegante y vanidosa sino más bien descuidada, como si hubiera tomado lo primero que vio en el suelo y se vistió, y lo más extraño es que fumaba un cigarrillo, ella siempre odio el olor a nicotina ¿qué pasó con eso?

Estacioné de inmediato corriendo hacia ella que ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia, ver los autos pasar a su lado parecía ser su entretenimiento.

-Hinata—La llamé cansado de esperar su mirada, ella se petrificó y después de unos segundos volteó a verme.

Lucía diferente, sí que lo hacía, su piel reseca y ojerosa, sus ojos sin brillo y mal delineados, me miró como si hubiera visto a la última persona que deseaba ver, soltó un poco de aire y entreabrió sus labios queriendo responderme pero sin hacerlo, apartó la mirada como si de pronto reparara en cómo iba vestida, soltó nuevamente un poco de aire como si estuviera irritada y se levantó dando la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero no podía dejarla ir así, tomé su brazo, que si era delgado se encontraba mucho más su mirada perlada volvió a posarse en la mía esperando una explicación de mi acto y estúpidamente hice la pregunta más tonta.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada—Su dulce voz estaba aún en ella, llevó su mano libre a rascarse la cabeza perdiéndose en algún pensamiento.

-¿Por qué estás así?—Su mirada recriminándome me hizo bajar la mía—Estás fumando tú lo odias.

Soltó una risita burlesca que me hizo ver su rostro, sonreía pero era evidente la burla amarga.

-Pensé que era demasiado invisible para que me notaras, recuerdas mi nombre e incluso mi cara—Ladeó su rostro al decirlo—E incluso algo tan trivial como esto—Dijo al mostrar su cigarrillo—La gente cambia—Respondió deshaciendo mi agarre y alejándose de mí.

Por un momento me quede ahí, pero ya no podía perderla una vez más, así que la seguí sus pasos lentos y cuidadosos seguían estando en ella aunque ya no reparaba en eso, una persona distinta que me rompió ver.

-¡Te tardaste demasiado imbécil!—La voz de un castaño hizo efecto en ella que volteó a verlo enseguida con mohín asustadizo, él se encontraba en un balcón de un departamento en una zona bastante precaria.

Hinata sacó de una bolsa oculta de su suéter una botella de alcohol barato.

-Pero te lo traje, no te molestes—Le dijo al mostrársela.

Ese era el tipo que ahora amaba, no lucía mucho mejor que ella y esa manera en la cual le habló no era correcta para una dama, quizás no debería ser yo quien juzgara, yo tampoco me porté debidamente pero ver esa piltrafa de chica hizo arder mi estómago, odié como nunca no apreciarla debidamente, porque los vagos recuerdos me demostraban lo magnifica que era.

Los actos son irracionales cuando se trata de amor, por eso iba a buscarla, vigilarla y con cada oportunidad me daba cuenta que ese hombre no la merecía, su forma de tocarla y tratarla me enfurecían provocándome dolor, la empujaba y era violento con ella, nunca la vi protestar pero si él la hubiera golpeado yo no me hubiera quedado en las sombras; así que cuando volví a verla a solas me acerqué a ella que vagaba entre los estantes de alcohol de una tienda.

-Hinata—Brincó con solo escucharme, frunció su ceño— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Compras—Respondió con ironía y evidente molestia.

-Me refiero con tu vida—Se detuvo y cruzó su hermosa mirada con la mía.

-¿Qué diablos te importa? Jamás te importe una mierda, aléjate—Entrecerré los ojos confundido, jamás me habló de mala manera, jamás usaba malas palabras y qué dijera que no me importó, sé que quizás pude darle esa impresión pero no era verdad.

-Me importas, por eso estoy aquí.

La vi apretar sus puños y sus ojos se humedecieron negando.

-Es mentira, tú no sabes nada mí—Se talló la nariz con el dorso de la mano— ¿Acaso sabes mi dulce favorito?—Maldita sea, no lo sé—Algo más fácil—Dijo en tono de burla— ¿Mi bebida favorita?—Traté de recordarlo pero jamás reparé en eso, yo siempre miraba a Ino cuando estábamos en el antro— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sasuke? ¿Por qué apareces ahora en mi vida?

-Porque te haces daño, ese hombre te lo hace...

-¿Daño? –Negó con la cabeza—Realmente te equivocas.

-Lo he visto empujarte casi golpearte y cómo te habla, tú eres una dama mereces un caballero...

Ella se carcajeó frente a mí, como si hubiera dicho un gran chiste o algo similar agotando mi paciencia.

-¿Merezco un caballero? Yo no soy bonita, ni fuerte, ni decidida, rubia, pelirosa, ojos azules o jades... yo no soy de ese tipo—No pude controlarme y la tome de los brazos haciendo que me mirara, encontrando sus ojos lunas inundados en lágrimas—Yo busqué príncipes, caballeros—Niega con la cabeza perdida en sus remembranzas—Pero no soy suficiente—Su última frase me rompe y me siento culpable, sus ojos lunas ni siquiera me reclaman pero el nudo de garganta se encuentra aquí.

-Él es malo para ti, no es suficiente.

-Lo es, él me abraza y no ve a otra—Su mirada esta vez sí me recrimina—Sólo soy yo para él, no tengo que pelear contra alguien más—La abrazo con fuerza pegándola a mi pecho y esta vez es como si le quemara lucha hasta que logra que la suelte mirándome ¿asustada? ¿Dolorida? ¡Maldita sea no lo sé! ¿Por qué me gaste mi tiempo en Ino? siempre la tuve a ella, era a quién yo le pertenecía, ¿por qué no la cuide?

Muerde su labio inferior y su mano derecha va a intentar sobar su espalda disimuladamente.

-Déjame, yo nunca te importé, nunca te importó y no entiendo porque ahora haces todo esto.

-No tengo intención de causarte ningún daño, yo solo te necesito en mis brazos, ¿alguna vez te preguntas lo que podríamos haber sido? ... Dijiste que no lo harías y lo hiciste—La veo indispuesta, algo tomada aunque aún sobria, solo sé que eso nunca fue lo quiso— siento que buscas tu cura de mí... sé que controlo mis pensamientos y sentimientos pero no quiere decir que no los tenga... es que veo que todo el amor y confianza han desaparecido en ti...

-¿Cómo es que nunca te diste cuenta que me estabas matando lentamente?—Me interrumpe cuando intento expresarle el embrollo que hay en mi cabeza.

-Lo lamento, hubiera deseado hacerlo mejor... pero tu lugar es conmigo yo nunca te haría el daño que él te hace, yo te trataría mejor—Su sonrisa irónica me descoloca.

-El golpe de mi espalda no se compara ni si quiera con verte mirarla, no sabes lo que es el dolor de verdad—Mi sangre hierbe y para complicar o recriminarme más puedo ver un moretón en su muñeca, sé que no ha pensado sus palabras y lo que me ha revelado, sé que está herida, pero yo me estoy destruyendo con solo verla—No necesito tu lastima o sobras, estoy bien, soy feliz con él.

-No voy a mentirte, sé que él no es el adecuado para ti puedes decirme si estoy equivocado pero lo veo en tu cara... ¿Dime por qué estamos gastando nuestro tiempo en este inútil crimen? Estás perdiendo todo tu tiempo y energías en una situación equivocada... nena sé que puedo tratarte mejor, esta vez detendré el tiempo para ti en el momento que me digas que me quieres a mí, esta vez quiero darte el amor que necesitas, cariño quiero despertar contigo sería todo lo que necesito y podría ser tan diferente, dime que quieres hacer...—Puedo notar el impacto de mis palabras en su rostro pero creo que tiene miedo a seguirme esta ocasión y no la culpo la hice sufrir—Dame una señal, toma mi mano—Al decirlo la extiendo deseando que lo haga— Estaremos bien, prometo que no te dejare caer, pero ten en mente que no tienes que hacer esto sola.

Llegar a mi apartamento con el despojo de mujer que amo, es doloroso, ella no era segura pero ahora parece un perro asustado después de ser perseguido por los humanos y es tan desgarrante presenciarlo, ella sonreía ampliamente llenándome de calor de luz, ahora se encuentra apagada y absorta.

Llevarla al cuarto de ducha para bañarla y quitarle ese olor repugnante a ese borracho terminó de estallar mi cólera, con gusto hubiera seguido golpeando la pared pero verla asustada por el primer puñetazo me detuvo, su cuerpo se encuentra magullado por golpes, su nívea piel se encuentra con moretones por doquier y es más terrible encontrar los rastros de la boca de ese imbécil que me demuestra que la hizo suya, marcándola, aunque momentáneamente.

Soy un maldito condenado que intenta borrar a besos cualquier rastro de ese cabrón, curar cada herida que mi estupidez llegó a provocarle, y ella es una muñeca que me deja hacer y deshacer, no sé qué la perturba pero eso la tiene lejos.

Le colocó un blusón que dejó olvidado junto a un conjunto de ropa interior, jamás pude deshacerme de sus pertenencias, desenredar los nudos de su lacio cabello parece relajarla es como un cachorrito buscando amor, y no me agrada en absoluto compararla de esa manera, es solo que no encuentro mejor forma de describir la situación.

Su llanto me desconcierta, ella solo se ha soltado a llorar y oírla provocó que el nudo en la garganta se me forme, es tan lastimero, lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarla y lo acepta pero después de un rato ya no quiere mi cercanía, llora hasta que las lágrimas se le acaban, termina en la alfombra circular que se encuentra en media habitación, hecha un ovillo, con sus ojos rojos y párpados inflamados. Si la vida buscaba hacerme pagar se ha extralimitado, ¿por qué lastimarla a ella para castigarme? Es ahí cuando comprendo qué tanto la amo y aun así con todo el amor que guardé para ella no pude amarla cuando la tenía tan cerca.

Al caer la noche y ser alumbrados solo por las luces de la ciudad, se sienta llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Yo estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí... yo debo irme a mi casa—Anuncia al ponerse de pie.

-¿A tu casa?—Todo lo que ha dicho es tan descabellado, no se encuentra bien y no sé si irá a su casa o con ese imbécil.

Asiente quedamente.

-¿Volverás con ese tipo?—De inmediato busca mi mirada y su impresión no me agrada, lo he dicho ya muchas veces pero realmente odio no saber qué quiere decir sus expresiones ¿por qué no la cuide más? Ahora quizás nos encontraríamos en el sillón ella comiendo los odiosos rollos de canela y yo cambiándole a la televisión—Rollos de canela, ese es tu dulce favorito—Me mira sorprendida y sé que he acertado, detalles triviales a los que no le presté la atención necesaria pero se encuentran aquí.

-Iré a casa, de pronto me he dado cuenta de todo el daño que me causado a mí misma—Sus ojos lunas sé que están húmedos nuevamente—Amando a las personas equivocadas.

-¿Lo amas a él?—Nunca me costó tanto preguntar algo, aún le tengo más miedo a la respuesta su negativa de cabeza hace que mi corazón vuelva a latir.

-No—Su murmullo es audible—Es sólo que antes de conocerte amaba a otra persona, una que no pudo corresponder pero él fue bueno al decirme la verdad desde un inicio—Me lo recrimina y sé que ni cuenta se da—Y luego te conocí—Se forma un silencio que no puedo romper—No amé a Kiba, pero él se acercó a mi cuando necesitaba olvidar y no fui capaz de darme cuenta que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, camine ese camino sin poder detenerme... buscaba esconder el dolor con otro dolor, quizás—La tengo frente a mí, pero ella se encuentra en sus memorias.

-Te dije que no tenías que hacer esto sola y es verdad—Su sonrisa tímida me bloquea.

-No quiero ser ese juego de mesa para de vez en cuando, tampoco llenar tus vacíos vaciándome a mí misma—Su mirada tan fija en la mía me hace sentir vulnerable y culpable— ¿no te das cuenta que ya no tengo nada que dar?—Su pregunta me deja ver el dolor que siente al reconocerlo.

-Entonces, déjame ser esta vez quien llene tus vacíos—Le pido acercándome más a ella, parándome frente a ella, decidido a aceptar la respuesta que dé, si es negativa yo la busqué aunque jamás dejaría que volviera con ese tipo, eso jamás.

Mis palabras la abruman y puedo notarlo, sé que no cree ni la mitad de lo que digo.

-Nunca me di cuenta de lo que tenía a mi lado, veía como otros hombres te miraban, te codiciaban pero estaba tan concentrado en ella que no miré dentro de mí... jamás quise que fueras ella, cuando nos quedábamos solos yo solo te miraba a ti, ¿recuerdas cuando lo hicimos por primera vez?—Asiente tímidamente—Veía la muñeca de porcelana que tenía en mis manos, no quería hacerte daño, siempre fue así, nunca quise romperte... y no fui yo quien lo hizo, no de la manera física... ¿tienes idea de cuánto me duele ver tu cuerpo lastimado? Era lo que yo más cuidaba, olvidé tus sentimientos lo reconozco pero tenía en mente cuánto valías aunque fuera de una manera superficial—Como quema admitirlo, como jode verla así.

-No tienes que cuidarme porque te sientas culpable, no lo eres... yo elegí mis opciones siempre...

-¡Deja de decirlo!—Le grito sin poder contenerme, la tomó de los brazos negándole con la cabeza— ¿Es tan difícil entender que quiero lamer tus heridas? ¿No entiendes que tus heridas son las mías?

Agacha la cabeza y sé que está a punto del llanto otra vez.

-Lo que tú no entiendes es que si me quedo... cuando te aburras esto será peor para mí, tú realmente me matas lentamente.

-Yo no quiero hacerlo, entiéndelo yo te amo a ti—Sus ojos lunas abiertos completamente me atrapan—Es verdad te amo, cuando te fuiste lo entendí y sé que parece ilógico por mi actuar, pero te amo, con cada célula de mi cuerpo, siento culpa la siento ¿cómo diablos no sentirla? Te amo como nada y yo mismo te lastime, te amo y te veo herida, te amo y sé que alguien más te hizo daño, te amo y no sé cómo curarte y recuperarte.

Hinata llora nuevamente y yo solo puedo abrazarla y esta vez me quiebro con ella, y no importa, porque ambos estamos lastimados, a ambos nos duele y lo necesitamos.

Sé que se quedara a mi lado puedo sentirlo porque ha devuelto mi abrazo, me deja tenerla en mis brazos y su hombro está para mis lágrimas así como mi pecho estará siempre para ella.

La luz del sol entra por la ventana dándole en el rostro a Hinata, cuando duerme parece un ángel de hecho también despierta, arruga levemente su ceño pero lo relaja y el sueño la envuelve fuertemente impidiéndole despertar, ¿debería ponerme celoso?

Hace tres años exactamente, la veía despertar a mi lado después de aquella reconciliación si se puede llamar así, ella no se encontraba nada bien tenía problemas con el alcohol e incluso con las drogas, tuvo que andar un camino difícil para deshacerse de esos malos hábitos pero jamás me separé de ella, sufrí a su lado cada paso que dio no solo porque era mi deber sino porque quería hacerlo.

Es extraño como una persona que es capaz de ser un soporte tan fuerte, es tan débil, yo lo sabía, por eso extrañamente la cuidaba tanto, no quiero que vuelva a llorar de esa manera, verla sufrir así, ya no más. Me carcome saber que la tuvieron otros hombres cuando pude ser el único, sobre todo si divago en las condiciones y siempre me recriminare el no haberla cuidado más, mi pequeña muñeca de porcelana.

Ella se revuelve en las sábanas dejando ver una de sus manos, el diamante del anillo de compromiso brilla con la luz del sol, el anillo de bodas se ve opacado y estúpidamente sonrió ante tal suceso, no lo pensé ella tenía malos días se lo di a la segunda semana después de recuperarla, no se lo di buscando motivarla para que saliera de ese mundo de vicios, se lo entregué para que creyera en mi amor y porque quería tenerla siempre a mi lado, fue el anillo más costoso pero de alguna manera necesitaba probarle que tanto valía para mí... y lo aceptó.

Nos casamos 10 meses después así que llevo 2 años y 2 meses de feliz matrimonio, los días más felices de mi vida.

-Pap-iii—Escuchar a nuestro hijo llamarme amplía mi sonrisa, desviando mi mirada de su madre durmiente a él.

Para tener un año y cinco meses es demasiado inquieto, se encuentra de pie afianzado a los barrotes de la cuna que se encuentra del lado de Hinata pegada a la pared.

Me levanto del marco de la ventana donde me encontraba sentado y doy algunos pasos para tomarlo en mis brazos.

-¿A sí que has despertado? –Le preguntó observando los ojos lunas de su madre en él pero mi cabello azabache.

Nunca creí en las bendiciones, pero él lo es, no vino en un buen momento quizás, Hinata no debía embarazarse aún por su reciente problema de adicción, pero pasó, fue casi luego de casarnos que nos dimos cuenta que seríamos padres, se encontraba asustada aunque estaba a su lado no era el soporte que necesitaba y en el cual confiara, ella no ya no confiaba en nadie, fue doloroso no serlo, pero con el tiempo ella entendió no me iría, y se volvió fuerte queriendo ser una buena madre, y lo es.

-¿Qué hora es?—Escuchar su voz sobresaltada me hace sonreír y darme la vuelta para observarla.

-Apenas serán las 8, relájate hoy es sábado.

-Cierto—Concuerda más calmada, ella ha vuelto a la universidad quiere terminar su carrera y su familia se encuentra feliz por eso, y no es la única yo también.

Mi suegro Hiashi es de pocas palabras y muy imponente, me aceptó sin comprender porque amaba a su hija si era evidente que se encontraba en mal estado, Neji su primo que parece más su hermano tampoco lo hizo, pero sé que mucho sospecha de lo nuestro pero ni Hinata ni yo le hemos platicado nuestra historia, Hanabi es menos meticulosa en nuestra relación, ella sólo la acepta pensando en la felicidad de su hermana.

Mi padre no se vio feliz cuando se enteró de lo que estaba envolviendo a Hinata, pero no necesitaba su aprobación estoy acostumbrado a no tenerla, mi madre la recibió feliz al darse cuenta que ella era mi felicidad, e Itachi él sabe mi dolor, yo necesite un pilar y le conté todo, él jamás la juzgaría y a estas alturas ¿qué importa? Es mi esposa y soy feliz con eso y ella también.

-¿Desde cuándo están despiertos?

-Él desde hace poco y yo hace una hora.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? –Me pregunta confundida.

-Alguien necesitaba hacer el desayuno para una princesa—Respondo al señalarle la mesa de tareas al otro extremo, ella se sonroja al percatarse que le he llevado el desayuno a la cama.

-Te amo.

-Yo a ti Hinata.

 **FIN**

 **SSHH! Que dramática me vi xD jaja lo siento... espero les haya gustado el final, saludos.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews en especial a Sol :)**


End file.
